Forever In Darkness 2
by Mary C. Smith
Summary: Sequel to F.I.D. Back from the grave and straight into heck! How will Kagome and her friends deal? The portal is as evil as ever, and this time it has a few new tricks. One of the group will leave, romances and alliances will occur, and Kagome will be fo


FOREVER IN DARKNESS 2

Chapter 1: Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything else you may recognize! This is the only disclaimer!

Sango

"Sango?" Sango's mother's voice asked. She walked over to her daughter. Since Sango's best friend had died she was miserable and lonely. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to face her old friends. All she ever did now was cry and sleep. Her school work wasn't too bad. Normal for Sango.

"What?" asked Sango in a lifeless voice. What was the point of smiling and being fake when Kagome was dead?

"Are you going to school today?" she said trying to be hopeful. Sango needed hope, that was probably the only thing that could bring back her delinquent daughter.

"What do you think?" her venomous words spat at her. Sango could only see her pain. She didn't care that she was hurting her mother.

"Oh, okay. I'll tell the school to send over your work," Sango's mom had threatened to sue if Sango wasn't allowed to stay home. She tried not to cry. She wanted the old Sango, smiling, laughing, and being a trouble maker. She wanted her daughter...happy. Now she was a lump of sorrow and grief that just took up space.

"Can I go out?" Sango asked. That was what she did also, went to god knows where.

"Okay, just be home by 5," Sango nodded. Her mom wondered where her daughter went but she didn't pry.

Sango walked down the alley. A demon looked up at her.

"Who are you?" it asked. It wasn't violent.

"I'm the last thing you're ever going to see," then Sango lunged her dagger into the demon and watched it die. That was what she did. Killing demons made her feel connected to her old life, with her friends and Kagome. She would kill any demon that she came across.

Millie

Bzzt! The bell rang and signaled the students to their first period. Millie walked into the building. It used to be a place where she learned and talked to friends, now it was her prison.

"Hey freak," said a girl walking up to her. Millie tried to avoid her. "Where is my lunch money?"

"Here," said Millie handing her money. The girl smiled and kicked her in the back as she walked away. Millie just stayed motionless, she had fallen on the floor. Kids pointed and laughed, others just gave her sad looks and whispered pity things. Millie finally stood up, "I have to keep going, do it for..," she stopped. She couldn't say Kagome's name. It was too painful. Many things had become too painful.

Millie had lost her fire. She just gave up after Kagome died. She had become so pitiful that other kids had bullied her. They called her a gothic freak and stole her money. She had detached herself from all of her friends. There was strength in numbers. That was something that Millie didn't have. So day after day she returned to this prison and took all of the mean things. It wasn't just the bullying.

A girl walked over to Millie, "I am so sorry for you. I knew Kagome from my chem class. My thoughts are with you," then she walked away. That was what else happened. Kids gave her pity glances and were nice to her, they let her get away with anything. That was worse than any kick, the fact that they were all fake. She hated it all so much. Part of her hated Kagome for dying.

The old Millie would've never let anyone push her around. Now she was like a lame dog, ready to be kicked. She almost never saw her old friends. It would feel too awkward. So she was abandoned, all alone.

Miroku

"Millie!" Miroku yelled. Millie eyes made contact with him, then they quickly went away. She rushed into her class. Miroku missed her, no! He followed her into the room. It was the home ec. Class, "Millie!"

"Oh, hi Miroku," she said. She was acting like one of those people that sees someone they pretend to be nice to.

"I was wondering... we could try to get the old gang back together. At my house," Miroku said hopefully. He had gone to a grief councilor and had worked most of his issues out. He understood the importance of staying together. He was sad about Kagome, but he knew how to handle it.

"Oh gee, I can't make that date," Millie said.

"But I haven't even said it," he said. He knew exactly what she was doing, running from her troubles.

"Well when is it?"

"The 20th?"

"Oh, I can't make it," Millie said.

"You're just playing hard to get," he teased. He knew he would be killed for this but he had to get the old Millie back. He leaned in and whispered.

SMACK!

It echoed through the room. Everyone turned to see Millie giving Miroku a death glare. She was going to kill him.

"I," she started. Miroku smiled, there was the old Millie. Then the fire in her eyes faded, "Look behind you."

"I-," said Miroku turning around. He saw the german teacher glaring at him. She was the strictest woman in the school and the only female that had to shave her mustache.

"Get out lover boy!" She hissed. Miroku was thrown out. He was angry, none of them wanted to get together. He would keep trying, he couldn't give up! Kagome was his motivation.

InuYasha

The sunset was beautiful. The different colors of marigold and pink and fiery red were on his face. He faced his head up, he looked to his side and saw Kagome.

"I thought we would never get here," she said. This was the beach that InuYasha had said they would have to go to. She leaned in and kissed him. He held her.

"I know."

"I-," then Kagome took her hand off of her stomach. There was blood on it, "Why? Why did you let me die?"

"I-no! It wasn't my fault! I couldn't have helped you!" He pleaded with her.

"You were too late. Because of you I died. I'll never get to have kids or live my life or even graduate. I hate you," then Kagome disappeared!

InuYasha looked over, she wasn't there. She had never been, this had been happening to him more and more lately. He was seeing her everywhere, he thought that by skipping school and going to the beach he could get closure. The beach where they were going to go. Now they never would.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" He asked to...he didn't know. Her spirit? He was sick of being haunted. He just wanted this pain to go away. Kagome was dead, there was nothing more to say. She wasn't coming back. He looked over and saw a happy couple, they were old and laughing. That was what he would never be, happy.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" asked the woman. Her voice wasn't cruel, just concerned. She walked over to him.

"No, I'm taking a mental health day," he laughed to himself. He really needed one, he was seeing ghosts. If he told someone he would be branded a loon and sent to the wacky shack.

"Oh, that's what my husband used to do. It killed his grades but he always said this place helped him gain some clarity."

Clarity? That was what he needed. Right now he was in a foggy haze of despair and sorrow. Anything clear would be welcomed.

"Thanks, I gottta go," he said. He didn't want to be mean to the elderly. So he left the beach and got on his skateboard. He was often plagued by the what if question. What if he had been faster? What if he had gotten to Naraku in time to stop him? As usual he put these questions out of his mind and pressed on.

Sesshomaru

The demon bar was filled with the foulest of creatures. Swearing, smoking, drinking, and fighting. This wasn't a bar for weaklings. Sesshomaru sat at the bar and talked to the demon bartender.

"Give me a beer."

"I.D.?" asked the bartender. Demons had rules too. Besides, if any humans came in and saw minors they would be out of business, magic or not. "You can stay here but no alcohol."

"I could kill you with a flick of my wrist," Sesshomaru said about to take out his sword.

"Aw just get a coke," a voice said.

"Well if it isn't Engvald, (The dude that was supposed to be Kagome's watcher or mentor) Go away," he said bitterly.

"Just because your crush is dead you don't have to be all huffy."

No sooner had he said this than Sesshomaru had his sword to his throat.

"How dare you," he growled. "You were supposed to guide her! You are the reason she's dead! Don't you ever speak about her that way again!"

Sesshomaru really did love her. He had watched her from the shadows, which sounded a little creepy but it was meant in a loving way. It had killed him to see her die in his vision. He knew it couldn't be stopped on the inside. If only he had gotten to her before, it would've been him instead of InuYasha that was grieving. But no, she was with his brother. That made him hate his brother so much.

"Calm down," said Engvald. His words were slurred because of the beer. "You should see that something is coming. Something that may help you."

"I don't see anything anymore," he said bitterly. His visions had stopped at Kagome's funeral. He couldn't tell the future anymore than those t.v. psychics can.

"Then I suggest that you change that. Something is coming."

"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously.

Naraku

Naraku and Rosalia sat around the portal.

"ARGH!" He yelled slamming his fist on the table.

"I take it you're still angry that the portal closed," she said cautiously.

"We failed!" he erupted. "Kikyo! Bring me coffee!"

"Yes sir!" Kikyo yelled giving them each their favorite. "God, I thought I was going to be an evil apprentice, not an intern."

"Shut up!" screamed Rosalia. "Ever since you have been here you have made me want to kill you!" Earlier she had made Kikyo get acne, it was perfect.

"Something is coming," Naraku said.

"What?" asked Rosalia.

"The guardian is coming back to life."

MCS: "No updating till I get 6 reviews!


End file.
